


Of New Sleeping Patterns

by missalline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missalline/pseuds/missalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly's first night home with their newborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of New Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for moreteadarling on Tumblr.

Molly was accustomed to Sherlock not being in their bed; the man had never managed to pick up decent sleeping habits, so him being absent was a common occurrence. However, on this particular night the reason he was gone wasn’t common at all (though she had a sneaking suspicion it would become so); this was the night that they had brought their baby home.

Molly sighed and got out of bed, making her way quietly to the nursery. Just as she had suspected, Sherlock was perched on a chair, intently watching their daughter sleep. 

“She’s so small,” he whispered, having heard Molly walk in.

“She’s a newborn,” Molly said just as quietly, “They have a tendency to be that way.”

“I know that,” Sherlock spat, “But that doesn’t make the fact that our daughter is so small any less real.”

Molly smiled lovingly and kissed Sherlock on the check. “She’ll grow,” she whispered, “She’ll grow and she will be amazing.” They both fell silent for a while, just watching the baby. “Come on,” Molly finally said, “We both need to get some sleep; she’ll be awake and wanting us soon enough.” 

“You go,” Sherlock said, “I’ll be fine for at least another day.”

“No. You have a newborn and will get some sleep while you can,” she insisted. Teasingly, she muttered, “I will get you into bed, using any means necessary.” Sherlock smiled at her and kissed her hand. Giggling, they made their way to their room.


End file.
